istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 195
Blight Update 195 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Friday, January 28th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes =Changes= *Updated all of Celldarus's quests for new characters to include more detailed directions on where to find the various mobs needed for his quests. The directions now reflect that there may be more than one area to find a particular mob and encourage the adventurer to explore the island a bit. *Lesser and Greater Blight Anchors are now significantly more difficult to fight. *"Broken Weapons" staves now increase Focus and Power and Quarterstaves increase Dexterity and Strength (where appropriate to their tier). *Skill requirements for "Broken Weapon" staves and quarterstaves have been adjusted across all tiers to make them more consistent. *Dragons can now get quest "Tower of Magery: Collect Icy Dire Wolf Claws" to earn Icy Tokens *Increased the spawn rate of Yew Treants and Enraged Yew Treants in the Yew Forest *Enraged Yew Treants can now be found in the forests of Saritova *Master Advanced cooking formulas are no longer sold by Estelwen (they drop as loot). *Master Advanced cooking formulas are no longer attuned. *Master Cooking Knife no longer drops as loot (it is still sold by Estelwen). *Quest "The Forest Skulk Artifact III" is now more specific about the road when seeking the Skulk village south of Sable Shores. *Kreezost the Bloodmage Trainer now has Sslikified dialog. *Maggots across all tiers now drop loot more appropriate to their level and challenge. *Karane the Historian will now tell dragons seeking to being their RoP quest that they must complete other dragon training quests before they can begin the RoP quest. *Players on the quest Helian Path 2: Acquire A Crystalline Vessel For Your Phylactery will now be given the formula for creating the Prismatic Focus once they reach the top of Druid's Tower rather than in the previous step when speaking to Semeneth. This will prevent the creation of the Focus too early, thus causing the quest to break. *Withered Aegis Animate type creatures (Fyakki for example) drop less loot per kill than previously, and have had some treasure tables adjusted to accommodate. *Animals, Insects, Elementals and Semi-Intelligent creatures across Istaria have had their trophy to tech component drop ratio adjusted. They will now drop a more balanced mixture of the two, and rare tech components are now less rare compared to common ones. =Fixes= *"Lone Wolf" quest on New Trismus will now properly track the killing of the wolf for its hide. *Parry and Block techniques can now be filtered as "Defense" techs. *Bishop Ronae il'Tor at the Cleric's Tower will now hand out part 2 of the "Ritual of Eternal Rest" quest series. *Spell: Fog I technique will now properly proc "Fog" instead of "Covalence". *Quest "Quarrying Mastery 8" will now be handed out properly at level 80. *Drain Bolt VI now correctly gives "Undead Ectoplasm" rather than the outdated "Wraith Master Ectoplasm" for the quest, and the "List of Ingredients" also reflects this change. *Eilen the Mage will now properly accept Icy Tokens as currency. *Armor V technique now lists the proper tech comps in its description. *XP award for Travel Scroll formulas *Updated optimal skills for Travel Scroll formulas *Marcus in Kion now lists "Quartermaster" beneath his name. *Priceless Radiant Leather Hand Wraps will now show up properly as hand wraps. *Spirit Ward I can now be techniqued. *Bleed X DoT no longer overrides skill and attribute values. *Coin value of Master Wooden Weapon Repair formula. *Ectoplasmic Residue used in the Cleric's Tower quest is now known as Ghostly Ectoplasm. *Quest "Cleric's Tower: Ectoplasmic Residue" is now known as "Cleric's Tower: Ghostly Ectoplasm" and expects the item of the same. *Selia Addlebrock now has "Token Merchant" beneath her name. *"Broken Item" Sword Grips have been removed from the Broken Item treasure tables and marked as "Obsolete" in the database. (They were replaced by Sword Pommels in the design for Broken Items and erroneously added.) *"Kill" step in Town Marshal quest "Miner Escalation" will now correctly appear after greeting the NPC's that start the quest. *Description for Craft: Earthencraft IV technique now shows the proper quantity of required tech components. *Mithril Bullion used in the Dimensional Pocket quest is now attuned and has less bulk. *Exceptional Silver Earring can now be equipped if your adventure rating is 25 or greater. *Icy Dire Wolf Alphas will now drop loot from the proper loot table. *Corrected the loot for Enraged Glowing Wisps. *Enraged Glowing Wisps can now be harvested for tainted glowing essence when killed. *Enraged Glowing Wisps now look like other Glowing Wisps instead of Pale Wisps. *Greater Nix Beetles were improperly named "Frostbite". *Enraged Maple Treants are now named properly. *Quest "Kerian's Quest: Learn to technique a spell!" now requires you to kill four Sand Pygmies and in exchange Kerian gives you a Bronze Golem Fragment for the Fortify technique. *Priceless weapons will now all show their proper textures *Fallen Dragons and Warriors will again drop Ethereal Shards. *Quest "Mage's Quest: Assisting the Spell Vendor" on New Trismus now asks for Wild Grulet Hooves instead of Wild Gruok Bristles. *Blighted Kwellen no longer drop technique components and once again drop the hides used at the Imperial Outpost. *Intact Large Kwellen Hide is now stackable. *Snowback Alpha Wolves will now drop the proper technique component. *Jungle Crawler Soldiers will now spawn where the Workers used to. *Quest "The First Hunt" now properly refers to Brownsnouts instead of Angry Gruoks. *Quest "The First Hunt II" now asks you to kill Jungle Crawler Hatchlings instead of Workers. *Shadow Tarantula Venom and Shadow Spider Leg Hair now have the proper icons *Dreagan the Battle Mage's title is now properly beneath his name. *Enraged Elm Treants can now spawn amongst Standard and Massive Elm Treants. *Exceptional Elm Longbow now correctly increases Bow skill. *Priceless Thornwood Longbow can now accept bow-related techniques (such as the Dire Wolf Hide Grip). *Enraged Wisp technique components now use the default resource icon. *Enraged Treant technique components now use the default resource icon. *Map of Dalimond (quest item) should now display properly. *Karios and Lagontus, Trophy Hunters on Lesser Aradoth, will no longer ask for Brittle Fyakki trophies. *Replaced the tutorial link in the chat of Dreveon and Revanus with a regular link to the Battlemage school requirements. *Replaced the tutorial link in Rea Teslun's chat with a regular link to the Berserker school requirements. *Nadia now has T2 technique components for exchange. *Chests (all tiers) will no longer drop more than a single item from the "Broken Items" treasure list. *Dark Crawler Gatherer's now drop treasure from the proper treasure group, not from the Dark Crawler Soldier treasure group. *Lesser Nix Beetles will no longer drop Nix Beetle Thoraxes. *Ish'kuk Gatherer now drop treasure from the proper treasure group, not from the Ish'kuk Warrior treasure group. *Dire Wolf Alpha now drop treasure from the proper treasure group, not from the regular Dire Wolf treasure group. *The speed reduction for the quest "Trial of Endurance" is now properly tied to the item "The Weight of the World", not to the quest itself. When someone speaks to the Assistant of Endurance in New Trismus, the weight AND the speed reduction will now properly be removed. *Bonfire flames around the Ogre Thieves' camp in the Lake of Crystal Tears is no longer blown "off center". *Weaker Ravenous Bloodsnout Tail, Ravenous Bloodsnout Hooves, Forest Crawler Worker Thorax, Venomous Stalker Leg, Venomous Stalker Mandible, Sand Scarab Compound Eye, Purple Tarantula Breeder Sacs and Carrion Crawler Eyes now have proper trophy descriptions. Category:Delta